Jealousy
by Draco-Zoe
Summary: Corey Riffin does not get jealous. Nope. Not one bit. Well,maybe a little. Or possibly a lot. When Laney starts catching boys' eyes what will he do? How will he get her to see that none of them are right for her? Why is Lenny getting involved in this? Find out... Pairing:Corey/Laney\OC


**A/N:Grojband are now sixteen years old and are standing in the middle of highschool. The guys finally know Laney's a girl. Nothing could go wrong with that,right? KON! **

**Kon:Um...Draco-Zoe does not own Grojband... She just owns the plot of this story... **

**Kin:Back up,back up! Laney's a girl?! **

**Laney:-,- **

**Corey:Smh... **

* * *

"Another great practice you guys!" a boy with shoulder length blue hair announced. His ocean colored eyes danced across the room as they landed on each of his friends. He was wearing a sewed up beanie that looked to be really old,but if you were in Grojband,you'd realize how much important it was to him.

Beside him stood another boy with scruffy black hair. He had huge glasses on,but it still went perfect with his looks. Or so his fangirls say. The other guy was probably two or three feet taller than anybody in the room. His black hair spread out,but was kept slightly calmer with a red bandanna.

And then there was the petite red head who was smiling at the three bafoons she calls her best friends. Her eyes were an emerald green and her clothes were somewhat...er...different. Her shirt was black and green striped,but stopped just above her pierced belly-button. Her pants were a burnt orange,and her shoes were black combat boots. It sounds like a silly outfit,but if you see the girl for yourself,you'd be quite surprised and taken aback from her beauty.

"It was awesome,Corey!" the boy with the glasses exclaimed,packing his keyboard away. "Same time tomorrow?"

"You got it,Kin,buddy boy... What 'bout you,Kon?" the blue haired male questioned,turning to the buff teenage boy. Kon just nodded as he carefully took apart his drum set. Corey smiled,before turning to find his best girl friend. There was no doubt in either Kin nor Kon's mind that their leader of the band had feelings for their bass guitarist,but kept their mouths shut. They didn't want to rush them.

"You too,Lanes?" Corey asked,using her nickname. A flash of guilt crossed her eyes,but she brushed it off and gave him a small smile. She tried her best to keep him calm by saying,"I'm sorry,Core,but I need to give a rain check." His face fell. "I sorta,kinda have a date with Max..."

Corey's eyes narrowed slightly. "Max? As in Max Felton?" Laney slowly nodded,her smile fading.

"Why did he ask you?"

A pang of hurt stabbed her chest as those words left Corey's lips. She shuffled her feet slightly before saying,"Cause he wanted to,I guess. Either way,why is it any of your business?" Corey felt his heart break even more. He was never called the guy to be sappy or extremely soft,but to think Laney Penn was going out with another guy just made him want to throw something.

"Just asking..." Corey mumbled,his eyes tearing away from hers.

"Why are you so surprised he asked me anyways? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing,nothing! It's just...nevermind. You better head home." Corey stated,nodding his head to the garage door. Laney's eyes widened. Corey has never asked her to leave before. Not rudely as he did at least. Perhaps he was just tired? '_That has to be it._',she thought to herself. Grabbing her guitar and bidding everyone good bye,she left.

An awkward silence was left behind as Kin and Kon exchanged glances. They knew Corey was just gonna stuff away his feelings and try to act as if everything was cool.

"Um...Corey? Don't you think you were a little harsh?" Kin questioned.

"Why should I be?"

"You just technically threw Laney out." Kon reminded,rubbing his arm.

"She'll forget about it later... Max will probably keep her mind off it." Corey sneered,plopping himself down on the old couch.

Kin hesitated,before saying,"Well,to be honest,you looked sort of jealous?"

"Huh?"

"Jealous? Y'know? It's how you feel when you see somebody you like hanging out with someone else!"

"Oh... Nah! Why would I be jealous? Lanes' is just a friend!" Corey brushed the nerdy boy off.

"Whatever you say!" Kon said in a sing-song voice before grabbing his bag of music supplies and slinging it over his shoulder. Kin smirked before following his brother out the door.

'I'm not jealous!',Corey told himself. However,deep inside... he knew better.

* * *

**A/N:This was my first Grojband fic so please be nice! Just give me some tips? Please? **

**Corey:*Scowls* Who's this Max kid anyway? **

**You'll see! **

**Corey:Hmph...Sounds like a no good dirty rotten- **

**Kin:R&R!**


End file.
